An Angry Doctor
by Power Master
Summary: Learn how the angry and upset doctor partnered with Breakdown, and became the medic of Decepticons.


**_'Well... I'm not exactly Autobots or Decepticons' favor,'_** narrated Knockout, **_'But I had my own part to play. After all, they don't call Dr. Knockout for nothing. Let's begin of how the story begins... Begins with my unhappy job. I just finished my university graduation. After all, I am the doctor.'_**

At the Kalis City's Hospital where Knockout, the screaming and argument sounded from within. Could be fight or bickering?

A crimson Cybertronian with two wheels on his back thrown out from the Hospital Center's entrance to the ground hard. The box that filled with files and pads thrown and dropped on his head hard. He moaned painfully.

"That's what you get for putting the intern in danger situation, Knockout!" The white medic Cybertronian said angrily.

"And stay out, troublemaker!" The black medic Cybertronian shouted.

They both quickly closed the door hard. Knockout slowly got up, sweeping the dirt off from his chest. He gasped in shock and fear, seeing his paint of his chest were completely scratched. He groaned angrily. No one does that!

On outside of Kalis's streets, Knockout glared and looked at his metal box that filled with his belongings and stuffs.

"Who those bots think they are?" Knockout muttered to himself, "I mean I've been working on that place for thousand years, and what I get? Fired? Can't believe that no good manager! I wasn't complaining and worrying on littlest details and problem. I'm trying to be careful of it."

Knockout sat on the bench while he sighed of it as he looked at his stuffs with upset expression. "I created the best inventions and medics. I even cured those injured bots. Unbelievable! And the next, I got kicked out! This is the worst day of my life."

"No kidding." The voice said grumpily. Knockout was spooked as he turned and saw blue bulky Cybertronian, Breakdown. Breakdown turned and glared at him with yellow eyes, "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Knockout answered quickly, "So you had the bad day too?"

Breakdown nodded his head, "Yeah! All thanks to Bulkead!" He groaned, "I was just getting my own Energon food, and then the next thing, I was attacked! I was blamed by the manager. He thinks I'm the thief! And I'm fired! So not my day!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Knockout angrily and grumpily said, "I was just minding my own business without disturbance. And the next thing I know is that my paint job ruined! And not to mentioned I was fired because of my complaining and blaming! I'm so not in the mood."

Breakdown nodded his head, "Yeah, no kidding." He noticed on Knockout's chest scratched, "So, do you need help with that?"

"Yeah, if you had money to pay the polishing and cleaning that scratch off. With my job out, I have no money to pay but supplies."

"I don't mean that, Mister... Uh... Geez, what's your name?"

"Knockout. Yours?"

"Breakdown," Breakdown said with the smile, "Anyhow, I don't think you need some money to pay for cleaning because I'm good at that. So, do you have something for me to clean?"

Knockout checked and looked for the tool from his. He took the mechanical wiper plate brush. He gave it to Breakdown. Breakdown pressed and used some buttons of it as he cleaned and removed the scratch off of Knockout's chest for the moment. Breakdown removed himself from cleaning. Knockout looked at his chest as it glared shinning and glamour.

"Whoa, that's impressive." Knockout said impressively, "I'd say that I have to pay you back. Well, that have to wait until I get the job and earn some money to pay."

"Nah," Breakdown denied while shook his head and hand, "I wouldn't take it if I'm not on the real job. Beside, I'm still looking for it now."

Knockout hummed as he begins to think. For a moment, he smiled.

"Ah ha!" Knockout said with proud smile. Breakdown looked shocked and worried. "Why not we be partners? If we are, we can find our jobs in no time. Besides, we are sharing funds together. I mean you're out of the job, so am I. We need to earn it. So if we work together, we can earn it. We'll be good partners in working any jobs. I can tell it."

Breakdown thought for a while, and then he smiles. "Yeah, you're right. By the way, do you need me to clean that scratch off?"

Knockout smiled, "Of course, I need it. That's why we are partners for! You clean my scratch off while I give you good treatment. So why do you say, partner?"

Knockout held his hand out. Breakdown smiled proudly as he shook his new partner's hand.

"You've got it, boss. So what's the plan?"

"To Kaon. I heard the rumors about the gladiator who want to do his revolution. Can you believe that? Well, let's check it out anyway." Knockout said as he transformed into his vehicle mode: crimson Cybertronian Car.

Breakdown looked concern as he transformed into his Cybertronian truck, "Aren't you worry about the payment?"

"Relax, that's just free." Knockout said, "Looking for the gladiator might be our only chance to get a job. If we do that, we might earn the living. What do you say?"

Breakdown smiled, "By my guess, Knockout. So lead the way."

Knockout drove off, followed by Breakdown to Kaon. Knockout and Breakdown encountered couples of Cybertronian Cars, chasing and charging at Knockout. Breakdown came to the front and charged out, knocking and pushing ever last of them to aside.

Knockout chuckled out loudly, impressed by Breakdown's strong armor. Together, these duo will get what they want for their future.

* * *

**_'Yup, everything goes according to my plan,'_** narrated Knockout, **_'We've got the job as Megatron's Promotion Advertisers, Emissaories and Medic, of course. So many Cybertronian Troops joined our course. And we're lucky. Of course, those days are over when you're at Cybertronian Great War.'_**

Like every city of Cybertron, Kalis was in ruined due to the Cybertronian Great War between Autobots and Decepticons. Decepticons were gaining more of cities due to their Armada Tanks and Spaceships blasting and attacking their enemies to the ground hard and quick. Most of the Autobots quickly withdrew and escaped before they could get killed. Victory belonged to the Decepticons.

Decepticons had set their camps on the Kalis as the base of supplies and weapons for the Decepticon's Cause. Both Knockout and Breakdown act as the Commanders of Supplies and Weapons, as well as medication.

Within the Camp, Knockout had his treatment of cleaning off the mud and scratches from Breakdown, who used the mechanical brushes and watery on his chest. For few minutes later, Knockout was cleaned for good.

Knockout came down from his bed, looking at his body with please and surprise smile, "Like always, Breakdown. Well done. Your cleaning and clearing my paint-job never ceased me to be amaze."

Breakdown bowed his head, "Always my pleasure of helping, Knockout."

Knockout and Breakdown chuckled lightly. A Vehicon came in with a report.

"Commander Knockout," said Vehicon, "Lockdown has returned from the Temple of Tron. But he is severely damaged."

Knockout sighed of irritation, "Great... Just what I need: an excuse." He has his eyes rolled up, before he sighed, "Well matters not. Come on, another patient to deal with."

Breakdown chuckled, "Tell me about it."

Both Knockout and Breakdown headed out to the Patient Quarter-room in assisting and treating Lockdown gently and good. Knockout, using his static gun-like, working on Lockdown's injured left arm since he was cut into two by Arcee.

For the moment later, Knockout has finished his performance. He pushed the button on the ground by his foot. The table flip to the front, allowing Lockdown to stand up and still. He climbed down, looking at his new left arm, which was golden hook.

"Not bad, doc," said Lockdown, "In fact, this is better than the last one."

Knockout chuckled lightly, "Well, to be frankly, I was planning to replace it with your arm." He sighed of relief, "But since you agreed to have hook, might as well forget about it."

Lockdown smirked, "Good. Now if you excuse me, Knockout. I've got mission to do."

Knockout nodded his head, "Be my guess, Lockdown."

Lockdown headed out, leaving Knockout and Breakdown behind. They both looked at each other and gave a smirk. They had their fists punched each other's fists.

**_'I just love being a winner,'_** narrated Knockout, **_'This is way better than before.'_**

Main Cast:  
Darren Norris: Knockout  
Adam Baldwin: Breakdown, Black Medic  
Dee Bradley Baker: White Medic, Vehicon  
Lance Henrikson: Lockdown

Author's Notes:

To be frank. Knockout may prove to be comedy villain, but he doesn't interest me much. But what's done is done. Time for Airachnid's Origin: Learn why Airachnid is asset to the Decepticon and why she cannot be trusted in the first place.

1) This is sequel to 'The Lonely Ninja (Arcee)'.


End file.
